


What to vlog when you're expecting.

by canismortis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female MC - Freeform, First Fic!, I only have this as a T+ story because of language and one or two allusions, MC has a vlog, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canismortis/pseuds/canismortis
Summary: MC makes a vlog documenting her pregnancy.





	1. The test

**Author's Note:**

> I had a day-dream about this and couldn't stop thinking about it so I made it into a MC/707 story. This is my first published fanfic, and I'm super nervous about it so let me know how I did! :)

“So,” MC says to the camera as she sets it down on the bathroom sink. “I’m a few weeks late.” She trails off, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. She takes a deep breath, “I haven’t told Saeyoung yet because I want to be absolutely sure. I mean, being late doesn’t mean I’m pregnant… The human body is crazy! It could just mean I have cancer or something I mean…”

  
MC looks down at the pregnancy test in her hand.

  
“It isn’t like we’re kids or anything, we’ve been married almost three years now. We’ve talked about having kids, and it isn’t like we’d be pressed for money. The cafe is doing great right now!”

  
She closes her eyes, takes a few more deep breaths, and relaxes.

  
“I dunno, I think I’m just nervous. Excited? Nervousited? Ugh I don’t know!” She throws her hands up, accidentally throwing the test against the wall.

  
“Oh shit! Please don’t be broken, please don’t be broken…” She runs off camera for a second, and walks back into frame staring at the test in her hands. She mutters “oh my god” softly before turning to the camera.

  
“Its positive, oh my god, I’m pregnant!” Tears are welling in her eyes. “I’m pregnant!” She shows the test to the camera, it refocuses on until the little red ‘plus’ is clear.

  
“How am I gonna tell Saeyoung?” She turns to the camera, picking it up and holding it in front of her. “I should surprise him with it, but how….” Mc turns the camera to the mirror, curling her free hand around her stomach.

  
“You are going to be the most loved baby in the world.” Outside of the bathroom, a door shuts.

  
“MC??? Where are you?” Saeyoung calls from the front of the house. MC turns the camera back to her face.

  
“He’s home! Where should I hide the test oh my god.” The camera cuts off.


	2. Video games and surprises

MC clears her throat. She is sitting in Saeyoung’s computer chair, her feet pulled up and criss-crossed. “So, I’ve decided to try and get some of Saeyoung’s internet friends to help with the announcement. I was thinking maybe someone could make a mod of a game he plays and put the announcement in there or something like that.”

  
She twirls a loose curl around her finger before pulling it back into the messy bun on her head. “I don’t know though, is that too weird?” She looks into the camera, “is that too weird for his friends to know before he does?” She stares off beyond the camera for awhile, lost in thought.

  
“I think I’ll just do it, he’ll probably get a kick out of it. Yeah! Lets just do it!” MC reaches for the camera, but jerks her hand away. “I forgot to tell you! I ended up shoving the test in my pants and later hid it in a movie case.” She laughs, and the camera cuts off.

  
\-----  
The camera is on MC’s lap, pointed at Saeyoung. He's playing some online game with a few of his buddies. He pulls one of his headphones off of his ear, turning to MC.

  
“Norri just sent me a link to a custom mod he made, do you think I should play it?”

  
MC pulls a thoughtful face, “you should… it could be fun. Isn’t he the one that made that really fun mod of Amnesia the other day?”

  
“Yeah, that was him.” He turns back to load the mod. The title screen loads, its for a game MC hasn’t seen before.

  
The game seems simple enough, Saeyoung’s character has to go through various small steps and gain pieces of a puzzle and when he has collected all of the parts he brings them to the main “boss”. Before he hands the puzzle pieces to the boss, Saeyoung complains that the game was too easy and not really fun.

  
“Something cool better happen after this boss gets his puzzle, because otherwise this game is the literal worst.”

  
“You better do it and see, I’m kind of excited to be honest.” MC says, shifting the camera to get a better look at Saeyoung’s screen.

  
Saeyoung completes the mission, handing the pieces to the boss, and the screen goes black. MC can faintly hear music blaring into Saeyoung’s headphones, causing him to jump back and pull them off of his ears. A flower appears in the middle of the black screen, slowly opening up until a small rectangle is left.

Saeyoung clicks the rectangle and the words “Congratulations! You’re going to be a father!” appear on the screen.

  
Saeyoung stares at the screen, seemingly very confused. He turns to MC, “does this make sense to you?”

  
MC sniffles, tears welling up in her eyes. The message clicks in Saeyoung’s head, his understanding written across his face.

  
“You’re..?”

  
“Mhhmm.”

  
“Really?!"

“Yes.”

Saeyoung leaps out of his chair, the camera falling to the floor. With the angle it landed, the two are still slightly visible. Saeyoung is kissing MC all over her face, and she is crying happy tears.

  
“You got him to make that for me?”

  
“Yep!”

  
“How’d you do that without me knowing?” He asks, sitting back. He's staring at her stomach, even though there is nothing there to see yet.

  
“I’m just good like that, you’re not the only one good at being sneaky here mister!” Saeyoung laughs.

  
“I’ll show you sneaky!” He says as he lunges for MC.

  
“Saeyoung! The camera is rolling!” MC says as she pushes him off her.

  
“Ooooh sexy!” Saeyoung reaches for the camera, wiggling his eyebrows. The camera cuts off while MC laughs.


	3. I hope they have your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't figured out how to make indents on this thing rip me

“I’m almost six months along now! I feel like I’m going to fall forward at any given moment…” The camera pans down to her stomach, hugely protruding from her waist.

  
“I haven’t recorded since I told Saeyoung, but here are the things we know so far! I’m having twins, they’re as healthy as can be. All of our friends are very distressed because I started noticeably showing at about 14 weeks and, because we are keeping this a secret until I hit 7 months, I’ve been avoiding seeing anyone in person since then.”

  
Saeyoung walks into the bathroom, “what are you doing? I thought you were getting ready?”

  
“I am! I’m just making another video, I haven’t made one since I told you and that was months ago.” MC pulls Saeyoung down so she can kiss him.

  
“Okay, but if we’re late you’re explaining it to the photographer.” MC turns the camera towards the mirror, capturing the entire bathroom mirror in the shot. Saeyoung is fixing his hair and MC is finishing her makeup.

  
MC startles lightly, putting her hands on her stomach.

  
“What happened? Are you alright?” Saeyoung says, lightly grabbing her shoulder.

  
“I think, that one of the babies just kicked.” MC jolts again.

  
Saeyoung kneels down, laying his hands on her stomach. The awe of the situation is clear on his face. He gasps as he feels one of them kick again.

  
He looks up at MC, his eyes shining. “We made them, we made these amazing things inside of you.”

  
“Well, I did most of the work but that isn’t new.” MC teases.

  
“Yeah you did… I hope they look like you. I hope they get your beautiful eyes and your amazing laugh.”

  
“I hope they get your hair” MC smiles down at Saeyoung. He straightens up before going in for a kiss.

  
The camera cuts off.


	4. Maternity photoshoot

“The maternity shoot turned out amazing! Saeyoung, should we put this one in the letters?” The camera pans over various pictures, it settles on the picture in question. MC’s stomach is out in full view, her loose pants low on her hips, and her button down shirt opened and pulled to the sides. Saeyoung stands behind her, his hands resting on her belly. His eyes are downcast and a smile adorns his face. One of MC’s hands lays across Saeyoung’s, the other pulled up and wrapped around his head. Her head is turned to look at Saeyoung.

  
Saeyoung’s hand enters the camera’s view, and it follows him as he brings the photo closer. He smiles at the photo, and then at MC.

  
“I love it! My wonderful wife, you have the best taste!”

  
“Did you decide if we are using the 3D sonogram or the black and white ultrasound photo?”

  
Saeyoung looks lost in thought for a moment, then says “I like the ultrasound better.”

  
“Is it because the 3D looks scary?” MC asks, laughing.

  
“Babies are just not meant to be 3D until they come out!!”

  
“Alright, alright. I like the ultrasound better too.” MC shows the ultrasound to the camera. It then pans up to Saeyoung’s smiling face. “We better get these copies made so we can send out the letters. Yoosung might just break down the door if we don’t explain why I’ve been MIA for so long.”

  
“I’m surprised that no one in your family has noticed yet, you’ve basically gone silent on all social media.”

  
“Mama’s been suspicious, I think she might be catching on, but they’ve been so busy with their own life and I never really visited them in Busan anyway. Just wait until they get these letters though! Our phones will be blowing up for sure.” MC says, she's rifling through the maternity photos again.

  
Saeyoung laughs, and the camera cuts off on a picture of MC in a lace top submerged in a creamy white milk bath. Purple and blue flowers surround her exposed belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at maternity pictures has given me the Ultimate Baby Fever, so thanks Mystic Messenger. I was without internet for the last week or so, so sorry this is so late lol. 
> 
> I, like Saeyoung, do not like the 3D imaging. When my sister showed little 11 year old me my neice's 3D I was terrified and thought she'd come out looking like a demon.


	5. Kylie Jenner-d the heck out of this pregnancy

MC is pretty intuitive, not psychic by any means, but definitely intuitive. So, when Yoosung (along with the rest of the RFA) comes beating down the door to Saeyoung and MC’s shared bunker just like she said he would, it comes as no surprise to anyone.

  
They decided to turn off their phones after confirming things with MC’s parents. It was mostly Saeyoung’s idea because he wanted to have a little fun with the RFA, since they kept insisting that he was the reason MC hadn’t been seen in so long. After the security system threatens to explode (it wouldn’t) for the second time, MC decides that they should probably let their friends inside.

  
When she opens the door, camera in hand, Yoosung and Zen actually fall inside, landing with a resounding thump as they hit the ground. Jaehee and Jumin step over the two to get inside, and Saeran stops at the door frame. He looks almost like he's deciding whether to stay or to make a run for it, but takes a few steps into the bunker anyway.

  
No one speaks, they all just stare at MC and Saeyoung. MC standing next to Saeyoung, using him as a support beam, her expanding belly showcased by the tank-top she's wearing.

  
Finally, Yoosung breaks the silence. “I call godfather!”

“Shouldn’t the actual blood relative get first consideration?” Jumin asks.

  
“No, it's okay. I’m not sure how well I’d do with a kid anyway.” Saeran twists his ring around his finger.

  
“There are two in there though, Yoosung can’t be godfather twice!” Zen pushes through Jumin a Jaehee to stand next to Yoosung.

  
“You would separate them?” Saeran glares at Zen.

  
“Yoosung, as much as you’ve matured, I highly doubt you’re ready to care for two children.” Jaehee says.

  
“Don’t the actual parents have to be dead for godparents to have the children?” Saeyoung whispers to MC.

  
“I think they may be secretly planning our deaths as we speak. Aren’t we supposed to choose who the godparents are anyway?”

  
“Good point” Saeyoung says, then louder, “Don’t we get to choose who the god parents will be?”

  
“You already said I’m MC’s godhusband, it only makes sense to make me the godparent of your children.” Yoosung says.

  
“Good point.” Saeyoung hums.

  
The arguing between Yoosung and Zen continues, both fighting over the right to Saeyoung and MC’s unborn children.

  
“MC…?”

  
“Yes Jumin?”

 

“Why do you have a camera in your hand?”

  
The arguing stops, and they all look at MC’s hands. Jumin seems to have been the only one that noticed the camera until now.

  
“Well, it started off as just a fun way to get Saeyoung’s reaction to the surprise but then it turned into this vlog thing. I think it’d be a nice thing to have later on, and a fun way to update everyone else in our lives since we’re keeping this pretty low-key until the babies arrive.”

  
The RFA are all quiet, mumbling here and there, until suddenly (and surprisingly) Saeran speaks up.

  
“You’re totally Kylie Jenner-ing this pregnancy!”

  
Everyone turns to Saeran, shock and confusion on their faces.

  
“We’re doing what?” Saeyoung asks.

  
“Why do you even know that's a thing, why do I know that's a thing?” Yoosung looks mildly disgusted with himself.

  
“Uh…. Well the Kardashian pregnancies were all over social media and I kind of got caught up in the ‘is she pregnant is she not’ hype and -long story short- now I follow her on instagram.”

  
“What did Kylie Kardashian-”

  
“Jenner.”Saeran interrupts.

  
“-do that we are also doing?”

  
Zen answers this time, “Basically Kylie Jenner got pregnant and went totally MIA from all social media and refused to confirm the pregnancy, for pretty good reasons really, until the baby was born. She even made a little video like you’re doing. How have you not heard of this?”  
MC points the camera at herself, “I think we’re just gonna discuss the Kardashians and their multiple pregnancies now, so, until next time.”  
She smiles and waves at the camera, and it cuts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran is me. I'm 1000% sure that the reason I even thought of this story was because of the Kardashian-Jenner pregnancies being thrown at my face 24/7. Maybe they're to blame for the Ultimate Baby Fever. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Godhusband thing is also a reference to Brooklyn 99 which I just started and managed to marathon 4 seasons in a week lol.


	6. Two baby sunshines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the two new babies :)

The camera turns on and is set on the bathroom counter. MC stands in front of the counter, her large belly covered only in a thin white tank top. She looks at the camera and smiles.

“Soooo… I’m having contractions.” She picks up a comb and starts combing her hair, pulling small tangles free. “I was taking a nap and they woke me up, I was supposed to be induced next week but I guess the twins wanted to come on their own schedule.” She laughs. “I wonder who they take after.”

A voice comes from the background, “You talkin’ bad about me? In front of the  _ children _ ?” 

MC laughs, “Of course not!” She leans closer to the camera, “Saeyoung is freaking out, he's not the one whose womb is painfully squeezing every couple of minutes!” 

Behind MC, in the doorway of the bathroom, Saeyoung appears.

“Are you vlogging??” 

“Yes! I can’t leave my  _ adoring _ fans hanging.” MC pulls her hair into a low pony-tail behind her head. Suddenly, she groans in pain. Her hands reach for her stomach and Saeyoung runs into the bathroom. 

“MC? Are you okay? Does it hurt?” 

MC lets out a haggard breath, “Yes, but I’m fine. It was just another contraction.”

“Have you been timing them?”

“I thought you were?” 

Saeyoung’s eyes go wide, “You took the time to start  _ vlogging _ but haven’t kept time with your contractions?” 

“Yes…”

“Priorities! Contractions are the priority.” 

“Getting the go bag and leaving, is actually the priority. I doubt you can deliver these babies.” MC says, laughing. 

“Actually, I can. However, I’d rather not.” Saeyoung says as he leaves the bathroom. MC stares after him, an incredulous expression on her face.

The camera cuts off.

 

The camera starts again, pointed at MC sitting on a hospital bed playing on her phone. A thin layer of sweat covers her skin. 

“So, no babies yet…” Saeyoung says from behind the camera. 

MC looks up from her phone, “Are you vlogging now?” 

“Well, I felt it was important that your  _ adoring  _ fans knew that these children decided to create a whole ‘lotta panic for nothing.” 

“I’ve been in labour for 10 hours and I haven’t been panicked at all. That's all you, boo.” MC says, looking back down to her phone.

Saeyoung turns the camera to himself, “Do you see how she treats me? I’m wounded.” He pouts and puts his hand on his heart. 

The camera stops.

 

The camera opens on MC’s face, she looks tired and sweatier than before. 

“These children… I have been in labour for 22 hours. I am only dilated 6 centimeters, and they won’t give me any medication because we are now looking at a C-section.” MC looks off camera, “Our kids take after you already, doing things on their own schedule.”

“Strong independent kids who don’t need a doctor to tell them when to arrive.” Saeyoung says, MC laughs. “We really would like to meet them though, so they should hurry.” 

“In other news, the RFA are going wild because I won’t allow anyone in the room with me other than Saeyoung. I wanted my mom here, but her flight isn’t until next week since that’s when the kids were  _ supposed to  _ be here…” MC looks down, her tired eyes start to fill with tears. 

Saeyoung appears behind her, rubbing her back slowly. “I’m sorry sweetie. I wish she was here too. Lets ground the kids when they’re older for ruining our plans, okay?” 

MC laughs. 

A knock is heard off camera, “Knock knock, I come bearing good news!” The doctor says. 

The camera cuts off.

Saeyoung is filming again, camera pointed at MC who is being pushed on a bed to a new room. 

“C-section time is a go! MC has been given some nerve blockers and now we are about to go meet our babies!!”

MC looks up and gives the camera a big smile and thumbs up. 

“Only 24 hours of labour later!” She says. “Did you text the RFA?”

“They’ll be here when we’re ready.” 

“Good.” MC smiles.

The camera cuts off. 

“You sure you want this recorded?” 

MC smiles at the camera, only her upper chest and head are visible. A thick curtain hangs, shielding her tummy from view. 

“I want them to see this one day and know how we met.” 

The camera doesn’t move from MC’s face. Doctor’s voices can be heard in the background along with the rhythmic beep from the heart monitor. 

“Should I take a look?” 

“Do you want to see my organs? That’s just weird, you weirdo.” MC teases. 

“You’re right, organs are not meant to be seen. I’m good.” Saeyoung laughs. “Can you feel anything?” 

“I mean, yeah a little. It doesn’t hurt hurt but I can still feel it, it’s just really dulled. It’s really weird to feel them diggin’ around in there, I heard they take out the organs and like put them in a bowl… Don’t look!! Look at my face don’t look at my intestines!” MC laughs, but she's cut off by the sound of a baby crying. MC looks to the curtain, following the sound of her new baby. 

“Would the father like to cut the cord for baby number one?”

Saeyoung puts the camera down on the bed, “Oh my god, am I qualified to do this? I didn’t go to medical school, what if I mess it up…”

“Cut the cord and give me our baby Saeyoung.” MC laughs.

The camera moves, focus on MC again.

A pair of arms holding a bloody, naked baby appear on the camera. MC starts crying as she reaches for her son. She cradles him against her exposed skin on her chest. “Oh, I know you… My baby sunshine.” MC says through tears. 

Saeyoung reaches into the frame, softly caressing his son’s head. 

“He has your hair…” MC laughs. 

The nurse’s hands come back, “I need to take him and wash him up, he’ll be right back.” The baby is lifted from MC’s chest. 

“Saeyoung, bring him back. I miss him already…” 

“He’ll be right back, it’s okay baby.” He says, wiping tears off her face.

“Baby number two is ready, dad.” The doctor says.

“Dad… I’m a daddy! MC, I’m a daddy!” The camera is put on the bed again.

The camera is lifted again, just as baby number two is put on MC’s chest. This baby has more hair than the last. 

MC looks up at Saeyoung, “how were we so lucky to have two? Two little sunshines.” 

“Two sons…” Saeyoung says, tears evident in his voice. 

The camera cuts off.

 

The camera opens again, focusing on Saeyoung holding his new sons. 

“I can’t stop crying, MC. I love them so much. Thank you, thank you so much.” MC laughs a wet tear soaked laugh. 

“I didn’t mean to record that, but I’m glad I did. I was going to ask how you feel right now.” 

Saeyoung laughs, “Weren’t you the one with your organs in bowls like 3 hours ago?” 

“Yeah but you had to look at them.” 

“It wasn’t so bad, it reminded me of-” He’s cut off by a knock at the door.

“Don’t finish that sentence and ruin things for me.” MC says to Saeyoung. “Come in.” 

The camera swings to the door, and the members of the RFA all file in. 

“MC!” Yoosung runs up to MC and hugs her.

“Gentle, gentle. I was just gutted…” 

“Sorry!!” 

Everyone is surrounding MC, gently hugging her and asking her about her pain. 

“Where are the babies?” Saeran asks.

Saeyoung coughs from his chair. “How did you guys not see me over here? I’m 5 feet from her!” 

The RFA turns to Saeyoung, Yoosung gasps. They all surround Saeyoung, except for Saeran. 

“What’s their names?” Saeran asks MC. 

“Minjun and Siwoo, Siwoo is the one with more hair.” 

“Saeran, come meet your nephews.” Saeyoung says, and the group moves so Saeran can walk to him. 

MC pushes Saeran gently. “Its okay, go.” 

Saeran walks over and crouches beside Saeyoung. He leans in towards Siwoo and gently touches his red hair.

“Is this okay?” He asks Saeyoung.

“Of course.” 

The camera zooms closer to the brothers softly chatting over the new babies, tears in both of their eyes. 

The camera cuts off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I went MIA. I forgot all about this after getting caught up in school and work. I wrote this entire chapter during my Psych of Personality class, so it is rushed and probably not great... BUT I wanted to wrap up the story. I've never had a C-section nor have I had a baby. I was around for all 11 of my nieces and nephews births though... I may have taken some creative license. I may have based the beginning off of what I remember from MirandaSings’ birth vlog because I loved it and it was funny.


End file.
